De Hermione y el ascensor
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Harry y Ginny han terminado, pero Harry no se dará por vencido. Hermione y el ascensor son testigos.


**De Hermione y el ascensor**

—A tí no te gustan las begonias, Ginny, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Si cualquiera, que hubiera conocido al Harry Potter del colegio, lo viera en aquel momento pensaría algo como "¿quién diantres es este mago?", porque ¡diablos! ¿desde cuándo se dirigía así a alguien? Sin miedo, hablando como si fueras la palma de su mano, con él no calificaba el espacio personal, por favor es el Elegido y Jefe del cuartel de Aurores, bueno, segun corazón de Bruja, bastaba verlo para no decirle que no.

—Las personas cambian Harry —dice, sin dejar de mirar al frente, pero Harry sabe que lo ve por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eres alérgica a la dichosa flor, y estoy casi seguro de que se lo mencionaste —sonrió, tomó su mano y acarició el dorso: estaba rojo y Harry estaba seguro saldrán ronchas si vuelve a agarrar las flores.

Ginny se soltó con brusquedad y golpeó la mesa y se giró para verlo a la cara, ignorando a las personas de su alrededor.

—¿¡Me estás siguiendo!?

Se veía tan linda con las mejillas enrojecidas, visiblemente frustrada y, aparentemente, ansiosa por salir de ahí. Harry rió sin dejar de mirarla y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Me crees capaz de tal cosa? —y con esa sonrisa y las cejas elevadas, por supuesto que lo creía capaz.

—Potter.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y soltó una risa ronca. Desvío su vista al fondo del restaurante y le señaló una mesa a sus espaldas con la barbilla. Ginny frunció el entrecejo y giró el cuello para ver dónde Harry señaló, había una tarjeta con letras negras y en cursiva "Potter, Granger"

—Espero a Hermione, nadie te está siguiendo —sonrió y se alejó para salir del restaurante. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando regresó con Hermione y, con los brazos entrelazados, la guío a su mesa.

—¿Sabías que estarían aquí?

Fué lo primero que Hermione preguntó cuando se sentaron, Harry miró la mesa de Ginny y negó.

—Cuando llegué estaba ahí con Rodge, y luego la dejó sola —alzó los hombros.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Algo así.

—Harry.

Este rió y alzó los hombros. Hermione rió y les entregaron las cartas del menú.

—Solo, básicamente, le dije que Rodge es un...Idiota —Hermione rió y negó. Harry le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de ordenar su almuerzo.

—No deberías hablarle, Harry, no quiero tener que volver a obligarte salir de casa —Harry negó aún sonriendo mientras Hermione suspiró—, sé cómo terminaron las cosas y de verdad quiero que sigas adelante. Que salgas con alguien.

Harry sonrió de esa manera y Hermione casi deseó no haberle dicho que si cuando le pidió ir a ese almuerzo.

—Estoy saliendo contigo —le guiñó un ojo y rió—. ¿No lo habías pensado? Yo no salgo con nadie, tú no sales con nadie ¡pues salgamos los dos! —rió más fuerte— es mi lógica Herms —alzó los hombros y sonrió coqueto.

Les entregaron su orden y deseándoles buen provecho el mesero se alejó.

Hermione tenía la idea de que quizá así se comportaba su padre, James Potter, con las chicas, todo un coqueto, caballero, dulce y alargador, aunque sabía que su corazón solo le pertenecía a una persona: su madre, Lily Evans.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Y no por cómo se portaba precisamente con ella, la mayoría de las veces todo era juego y bromas, el resto eran halagos que ambos se decían.

Pero Harry era así: caballero y dulce, cuándo terminó con Ginny y logró sacarlo de su casa (su mente, su rutina y su tristeza), para hacer más que ir al Ministerio, se volvió a halagador y coqueto con las chicas. Pero no con malas intenciones, Harry no era un patán.

Y seguía enamorado.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes, quiero que la olvides y te des otra oportunidad —murmuró. Harry entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

—Lo sé, pero yo no puedo olvidarla así como… ¡así!

Hermione rodó los ojos, lo miró con superioridad y, Harry sabía, hablaría con ese tono de ¿que no es obvio? Lo recordabapor sus irritantes ¿es que no leyeron la historia de Hogwarts alguna vez? A cada segundo.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo terminaron?

—¡No lo sé, Hermione, no cuento el tiempo! —pero la ceja elevada de Hermione no le creía. Harry carraspeó y desvío la mirada a su plato—. Dos meses, tres semanas y dos días.

—¡Vaya! Creí que contrarias las horas y los minutos también —sonrió burlona.

Harry la miró mal y desvío la mirada a su plato. Recordaba. Hermione lo apostaba por su varita, que recordaba como había llegado a ello.

—Ella simplemente dijo que no quería estar conmigo —murmuró contra su pierna.

—Harry ella te ama —respondió incrédula, acariciando su cabello revuelto.

—No, al parecer ya no.

Pero aún no entendía. Harry la amaba, y Ginny a él ¿por qué rayos no estaban juntos?

—Harry —habló suavemente, éste la miró y sonrió de lado para tranquilizarla, de cualquier paranoia que se hubiera colado en su cabeza— ¿Por qué nunca la recuperaste? ¿por qué no fuiste tras ella?

Harry sonrió y miró la mesa de Ginny, sonreía mientras Rodge, el imbécil, idiota y estúpido de Rodge, hablaba y no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo a Ginny. Entonces Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—No puedo obligarla a quererme, a nadie Herms. Si no es felíz conmigo la dejaré ir, porque quiero que sea feliz.

Hermione sonrió y le apretó la mano sobre la mesa, esperaba ayudar a Harry.

—Rodge no quiere a Ginny, Harry. Lo sabes, pero ahora ella también lo sabrá.

Y Harry volvía a tener esa mirada que la hacía arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación a desayunar esa mañana. Porque si, él tramaba algo.

Harry corrió desde el Atrio y logró colarse en el ascensor, Ginny lo miró y bufó, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia? ¿o es que Rodgie ni te deja verme? —sonrió burlón recargando la espalda en el ascensor. Ginny bufó t bajó la mirada— No te engañes, Ginevra.

Ginny lo miró e hizo esa mueca digna de Weasley.

—¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? —gritó, justo cuando él ascensor se detuvo, una mujer sonrió apenada y caminó a otro ascensor. Harry rió y volvió a mirar a Ginny— ¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de imbécil!

—¿De imbécil? —rió alzando las cejas con fingida confusión.

—¡Si! ¡Crees que lo sabes todo y que el mundo mágico está a tus pies! ¡pues no! —continuó gritando, Harry seguía sonriendo—. Crees que me conoces, pero no es así, cambié Harry.

Harry la miró a los ojos y, antes de lo que Ginny jamás hubiera imaginado, estaba acorralada en la pared del ascensor.

—¿Que no te conozco?

Se inclinó y hundió la nariz en su cabello, aspiró y sonrió.

—Tu cabello huele a fresas, tú perfume es de vainilla pero la detestas, aquí —tocó suavemente su costado izquierdo, Ginny se retorció y reprimió una sonrisa— te da cosquillas, —sonrió y sujetó su cintura, acercándola a él con rapidez, mientras Ginny solo atinaba a meter una mano entre sus cuerpos a la altura de su pecho—, no te gusta que te toquen con miedo, te gusta la seguridad. Te molesta que fumen cerca tuyo. Eres alérgica a las begonias, te gustan los girasoles pero tú flor favorita es el tulipán. Te relaja el contacto con tu rostro y siempre quieres jugar con tu cabello o el de los demás —Ginny respiraba agitada y solo podía mirar a Harry a los ojos, segura de que caería al suelo de no ser por su brazo—. Te gustan los abrazos y besas quien se lo das. —Puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició como si tal cosa, Harry sonrió—. Te gusta, aunque no lo admitas, que toquen tu rostro y no tú cuerpo cuando te besan, porque el deseo es por tí y no tú cuerpo, ¿quieres que continúe? —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —respondió de la misma manera. Harry sonrió y continuó acariciando su mejilla.

—¿El qué?

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Por que necesito decirlo, necesito que lo sepas —la pegó más a él sintiendo su corazón acelerado—, por qué sé que Rodge ya no está, y no puedo evitar acercarme a ti, con o sin ese imbécil de por medio.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste por mi?

Harry parpadeó y sonrió.

—No puedo obligarte a que sientas algo que no sientes, Ginny.

Ginny tragó y en un impulso saltó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Y ¡Merlin bendito! ¿como lo había dejado? Harry da sostenía con fuerza por la cintura y por la mejilla mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo y su túnica.

No era dulce, ni predecible, ni tierno, ni cursi; era desesperado, rápido, intenso y frustrado, porque sabían que ocurriría, pero en aquel momento querían más.

La voz de la mujer en el ascensor separó a Harry de Ginny, está lo miró entre desconcertada y desesperada.

—¡Dios! ¡Pero su tú estás con Hermione!

El elevador siguió su curso mientras Harry la miraba sin entender.

—Ella, dijo, Luna, ¿que le dirás a Hermione?

—Que te besé —respondió con simpleza. Ginny lo miró escandalizada e intentó apartarse de él—. ¡Ey, eh, eh! Tranquila, aquí nadie está con nsdie —rió y tomo a Ginny de la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione es mi amiga, Ginny, eso no puede cambiar, solo que pasar tiempo con ella me hace no pensar tanto en tí, por eso siempre estábamos juntos —explicó.

—¿Ella...ella no?

—Somos hermanos, Ginny —sonrió y besó su mano.

Ginny sonrió y asintió. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Hermione.

—Lo siento, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas contigo Harry —dijo sonrojada. Harry sonrió y asintió.

Ginny acarició la mano de Harry alcanzando a divisar la luz de su piso se lanzó para besarle. Igual de desesperado, igual de fuerte, igual de intenso. Al separarse Harry le sonrió.

—Vendré por tí para ir a cenar a alguna parte —le guiñó un ojo. Ginny asintió y chocó sus labios antes de dejar el ascensor. Harry sonrió pícaro y la voz de la mujer hizo sonar su destino.

—Atrio.

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras la carcajada de Harry hacia eco. El no tenía remedio. Y apostaba cualquier cosa que se lo contaría a Hermione.

\--

-Danny :).


End file.
